


Just Another Day

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus tried to get his beloved Alec to forgive him. But, does Alec forgive him, or just leave the colorful warlock to figure it out himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

“I’m still mad at you.”  
Magnus sat on the couch, staring at Alec. The blue-eyed boy was standing with his arms crossed, staring at the door with his back to Magnus. “Oh, come on Alec. It was only because I was being moody. I already said sorry.”  
Yesterday, Alec was sitting on the couch with Chairman Meow on his lap. He had been petting the cat for a while and Magnus was getting upset since his feline companion was getting more attention than him. Magnus then decided that it would be a good idea to get his attention by simply taking the cat away. Alec got mad and wouldn’t talk to the colorful warlock for the rest of the day, even though his lover apologized many times.  
“Please, Alec Darling, forgive me.”  
“Oh, I can never stay mad at you, Magnus.” Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and put it up to his mouth as if he were to kiss it.  
“Really?” Magnus asked. He had gotten his hopes up, just as Alec planned.  
“No.” Alec bit down on Magnus’s hand and smiled. “Now I’ll forgive you.”  
Magnus pulled his hand away and ran to the kitchen sink to wash it off. “You tricked me. That’s not very nice, now is it?” Magnus snapped his fingers with his other hand and it left Alec in a blue dress with silver paint splats. “There! You look so cute, Alec!”  
“Magnus, this is a dress. Why am I in a dress?” Alec questioned why, out of all things, the warlock would put him in a dress.  
Magnus smiled. “Because you love me?”  
“Magnus, you little shit. Take me out of this right now before I give all of my attention to Chairman Meow.” Alec was being stubborn. He was always stubborn, but not this much.  
“Fine then,” Magnus sighed. He snapped his fingers again and his boyfriend was back in his usual attire; black sweater and black pants.  
“I’m going to bed,” Alec muttered.  
Magnus followed the smaller boy to the room and locked the door behind him. He jumped on Alec and pushed him to the bed. “Now I have you. And, I think it’s best you listen to me. Because with the snap of my fingers, I can put you back in that dress,” Magnus smirked.  
Alec pressed his lips onto Magnus’s, catching him by surprise. Alec pushed him off while his boyfriend was confused, and ran to unlock the door. He opened it and ran to hide behind the couch.  
“Oh, Alec,” Magnus called from the room. “I’m going to get you.”  
They hadn’t realized that the doorbell was ringing until Jace called Alec’s phone.  
“Alec! What are you doing? Answer the damn door,” Jace yelled.  
“Alright alright,” Alec sighed. He hung up the phone and looked towards Magnus. “You better behave.” He walked to the door and let Jace up. He heard high heels clicking on the stairs so he assumed Isabelle was coming up too. They knocked on the door, so Magnus took this opportunity to snap his fingers.  
“Alec,” Jace said. “What were you two, doing?”  
“Nothing. Why?” Alec replied.  
Jace pointed at Magnus. He had his hair in a mess and only wore pants. Alec looked down at himself and saw that he was only in pants, too, but, his pants were unbuckled and his hair was messier than his boyfriend’s.  
His face turned red and he turned to Magnus. “Magnus I thought I told you to behave!”  
“I did behave. You’re the one who’s not behaving, Alexander,” Magnus smirked.  
“Magnus,” Isabelle said. “What were you doing to him?”  
“Oh you know…. Just what we do every day,” Magnus said.  
“I don’t think I wanted or needed to hear that,” Jace muttered. “I think I need to go wash my brain now.”  
“Jace! Isabelle! It’s not what you think,” Alec protested. “What he meant was-“  
“Alec doesn’t behave so I have to punish him,” Magnus cut off Alec. He wrapped his arms around the blue-eyed boy’s neck. “Isn’t that right, Alec?”  
Alec turned red again. “Well, I guess we’ll be going then,” Jace announced. Before Alec could say anything, Jace and Isabelle had already left the room.  
“Magnus! I told you to behave!”  
“You’re the one who bit me!” Magnus yelled. Alec pulled himself away from Magnus and ran behind the couch. “I’m still going to get you, Alexander.”  
Magnus and Alec were running all over the house. Alec was trying his best to stay away from Magnus, and Magnus was trying his best to not use magic to catch his boyfriend.  
Somehow, this was a normal day in the Bane apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was kind of asked to ^.^  
> I don't own the characters or anything and I just pray that my idea hasn't already been done before >~>  
> ~this is just a one-shot I did~


End file.
